A coeur ouvert
by Cissyaliza
Summary: Un autre OS inspiré de l'épisode 520 : Après la guerre. Une conversation entre les deux frères Eppes


Préambule :

Les personnages de la série ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété exclusive de : Cheryl Heuton & Nicolas Falacci. Je ne tire aucun bénéfice de leur mise en situation dans cette fiction.

Résumé : Le dialogue que j'aurais aimé entendre dans le 520, entre Don et Charlie, plutôt que cette sidérante histoire de saucisse !

* * *

><p><strong>A cœur ouvert<strong>

- Je n'ai jamais voulu de cette vie-là pour toi mon pote, tu le sais.

- Moi non plus…

Ils se regardèrent un instant, les yeux dans les yeux, s'avouant tout ce que leur pudeur les empêchait trop souvent d'exprimer.

Charlie était mal à l'aise : que pouvait-il dire à ce grand frère tant aimé, tant admiré, qui était, par sa faute, couché dans ce lit d'hôpital ? Quand Alan avait proposé à tous les amis de Don d'aller à la cafétéria, il avait été à la fois heureux de l'initiative de son père, et épouvanté à l'idée de rester seul avec son aîné pour la première fois depuis ces trois jours d'angoisse.

Il était partagé entre l'envie de fuir à toutes jambes, de se réfugier dans le garage et de se replonger dans un quelconque problème insoluble, et celui de s'asseoir auprès de son frère, de prendre sa main dans la sienne et de ne plus la lâcher, pour s'assurer qu'il ne soit plus jamais en danger, qu'on ne risque pas un jour de lui faire à nouveau du mal.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Charlie ?

La voix encore un peu rauque de Don l'arracha à son introspection. Il s'était laissé aller en arrière sur les oreillers et regardait son cadet. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui dise que celui-ci allait mal : il le lisait sur son visage un peu trop pâle, dans les cernes qui soulignaient ses yeux et qui prouvaient qu'il n'avait pas dû beaucoup dormir depuis cette nuit où l'acier d'un poignard avait failli lui arracher son frère.

Charlie s'avança vers le lit et s'assit précautionneusement sur le côté. Don lui paraissait si fragile maintenant. Tous les calculs qu'il avait pu faire sur la probabilité qu'un jour l'agent soit blessé dans l'exercice de ses fonctions ne l'avaient pas préparé à la vision de son frère, son idole, gisant sur un lit d'hôpital et ne survivant que grâce à une machine qui forçaient l'air dans ses poumons. Il ne pensait pas pouvoir jamais effacer l'image de ce corps immobile, comme suspendu entre deux mondes, qu'il avait tant de peine à contempler. Il savait qu'il n'oublierait jamais le bruit des alarmes tandis qu'on s'acharnait à le maintenir auprès d'eux. Lorsqu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait ce rideau qui se fermait sur une lutte où il ne pouvait rien !

Ils étaient passés si près !

Ils avaient failli le perdre !

Par sa faute !

- Pardon… Donnie… Je suis vraiment désolé !

Les mots jaillirent soudain tandis que les larmes se mettaient à rouler sur ses joues sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il relâchait enfin la pression de ces jours d'angoisse, de culpabilité et de colère.

- Charlie ! Oh non ! Charlie !

Don s'était redressé, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir à la douleur que le geste engendra à son côté. Mais rien au monde n'aurait pu l'empêcher de prendre son petit frère dans ses bras et de le bercer doucement. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser pleurer ainsi : il n'avait jamais pu…

- Chut… ça va aller frangin… Tout va bien… Je vais bien…

Charlie se calmait, petit à petit. Il reprenait le contrôle et, de nouveau, il s'accusa d'égoïsme. Don était blessé, il souffrait et c'était encore lui qui le consolait, le rassurait…

- Non… ça va…

Tout doucement le mathématicien se détachait de son frère, l'obligeait à se rallonger, sentant son sentiment de culpabilité croître à la vue du visage un peu plus pâle et du rictus douloureux qui était apparu sur sa bouche.

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit si faible, si pathétique ?

- Je suis désolé…, répéta-t-il, sans savoir s'il s'excusait de ses larmes ou de n'avoir pas convenablement fait les calculs demandés.

- Tu n'as rien à te reprocher Charlie… Rien du tout…

- Bien sûr que si ! Si j'avais mieux étudié le dossier… Si j'avais cherché au-delà des apparences ! Mais non ! J'étais bien trop occupé à mes petites recherches !

- C'est ton boulot Charlie ! C'est normal que…

- Non ce n'est pas normal ! Ou plutôt si ! Mais dans ce cas je n'avais qu'à te dire que je ne pouvais pas t'aider plutôt que de vouloir tout faire ! J'ai voulu me croire indispensable, infaillible ! Et c'est toi qui en a fait les frais !

- Charlie ! Charlie regarde-moi !

La voix de Don s'était faite impérieuse et le mathématicien fut obligé de plonger son regard dans le sien. Il aurait aimé y lire des reproches, de la colère, de la rancune peut-être. Sans doute cela l'aurait-il soulagé. Mais il n'y vit, outre la lassitude et la douleur, que de la tristesse dont il comprit qu'il en était la cause.

Bon sang ! Son frère gisait sur un lit d'hôpital, il avait failli mourir et il se faisait encore du souci pour lui au lieu de s'occuper de guérir !

- Tu n'y es pour rien Charlie. Comment aurais-tu pu deviner ?

- Si j'avais étudié le dossier de plus près j'aurais trouvé… Je me serais rendu-compte des similitudes et…

- Mais ce sont des pièces qu'on ne t'avait pas données parce que nous-mêmes nous n'avions pas enquêté dans ce sens ! Tu n'es pas un magicien Charlie…

- Non… Juste un pauvre crétin qui a failli faire tuer son frère !

La main de Don se resserra douloureusement autour de son poignet, le faisant tressaillir :

- Je t'interdis de dire ça, tu m'entends ! Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de ce qui s'est passé. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer c'est moi ! J'aurais dû me méfier, être sur mes gardes, surveiller les alentours. Je suis censé avoir assez d'expérience pour savoir que rien n'est jamais totalement ce qu'il paraît et qu'un lieu n'est pas sécurisé tant qu'on en n'a pas fait le tour ! Si j'avais été plus vigilant, que j'avais gardé un œil sur ma coéquipière, comme j'aurais dû le faire, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé.

- Et comment pouvais-tu savoir qu'il y avait un cinquième homme hein ? Nikki m'a dit que la femme vous avait parlé de quatre agresseurs. A partir du moment où personne n'avait mentionné un cinquième larron comment aurais-tu pu imaginer ce qui allait se produire ?

Charlie parlait d'une voix heurtée, presque choqué de penser que Don puisse se sentir responsable de ce qui s'était passé. Bon sang ! Il avait failli laisser la vie dans cette affaire ! Fallait-il qu'en plus il ait l'impression qu'il aurait pu faire quelque chose ?

Le demi-sourire qui se peignit alors sur les lèvres de son frère le coupa net dans sa tirade… Il lut la moquerie au fond de ses prunelles et, rétrospectivement, il comprit que ces mots qu'il adressait à Don pouvaient aussi bien s'adresser à lui :

- Exactement frangin, murmura Don qui avait suivi le cheminement de sa pensée… Si je ne pouvais pas savoir, comment l'aurais-tu pu ?

- Il n'empêche que j'aurais dû être plus attentif à ton dossier, ne pas le bâcler comme je l'ai fait parce que ça me dérangeait… ou bien justement t'avouer que ça me dérangeait…

Il n'arrivait pas à démordre de sa culpabilité.

- D'ailleurs, papa me l'a dit ! Et il avait raison !

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que papa t'a dit ? Ne me fais pas croire qu'il t'a rendu responsable quand même !

L'accent indigné de Don l'alerta et il se mordit la lèvre : décidément, plus ça allait, plus il faisait de gaffes ! Voilà que maintenant il risquait de créer des tensions entre son frère et son père !

- Non…, le rassura-t-il. Non… C'est juste que…

- Quoi ? Que quoi ? Bon sang Charlie ! Tu vas finir tes phrases !

- Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je me décide à choisir mes priorités…

- … sinon…

L'agent du FBI n'avait pas été dupe de la tentative de son frère de ne lui donner qu'une partie de la remarque.

- … sinon… j'avais sous les yeux ce qui pouvait arriver…, termina le mathématicien d'une voix tremblante, sentant de nouveau les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Don poussa un profond soupir : il pouvait comprendre que son père bouleversé ait été maladroit, pour autant il se demandait comment rattraper le coup maintenant.

- Et bien, peut-être n'avait-il pas tort, dit-il alors.

- Comment ça ?

- Je te l'ai dit aussi, après l'affaire Bonny Parks… Si jamais ton travail pour le F.B.I. empiète sur quelque chose de plus important pour toi, alors il ne faut pas hésiter à me le dire. Je ne t'en voudrai pas, tu le sais…

- Mais j'adore travailler avec le F.B.I. !

- Menteur…, sourit Don. Ce n'est pas avec le F.B.I. que tu aimes travailler.

- Si ! Bien sûr que si ! J'aime travailler pour mon pays, que ce soit la N.S.A., le F.B.I. ou n'importe quel autre organisme.

Il vit l'ombre du désappointement dans les yeux de son aîné et il acheva alors rapidement :

- Oui… j'aime ça… mais en fait ce que j'adore c'est travailler avec toi !

Le sourire qui s'afficha alors sur les lèvres de Don, montant jusqu'à ses prunelles, le récompensa de sa franchise.

- Je le savais… Et moi aussi j'adore travailler avec toi frangin…

Don avait posé sa main sur la sienne et il la saisit entre ses deux mains pour la porter à ses lèvres et déposer un baiser dessus. Soudain la culpabilité s'envolait pour faire place à tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils étaient si peu capables d'exprimer, par pudeur, pour tout un tas de raisons imbéciles qu'il faudrait bien un jour qu'ils éclaircissent.

- Beurk… Arrête ! Tu vas déplacer ma perfusion…

Mais Charlie ne fut pas dupe de la protestation faussement indignée de son aîné. Cependant il reposa la main, mais les doigts de Don se saisirent des siens tandis que l'agent reprenait la parole :

- Je veux que tu me promettes deux choses Charlie…

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Tout ce que je veux, vraiment ?

Le sourire moqueur qui accompagna la question fit comprendre au professeur qu'il s'engageait sur une voie glissante :

- Enfin… presque…, corrigea-t-il.

- Je vois… Tout ce que je veux sauf ce que tu ne veux pas… C'est ça ?

- Exactement…

Charlie ne se souvenait pas de la dernière fois où lui et son frère avaient échangé autant de sourires en si peu de temps. Puis Don reprit son sérieux :

- Je veux que tu me promettes que tu n'hésiteras pas à me dire si un jour un dossier t'importune, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Je refuse que tu te sentes prisonnier de ma vie…

- Mais je ne me sens pas…

Un geste impérieux de Don arrêta sa protestation. Il comprit que son frère ne voulait pas de cours, pas de longue discussion :

- Je veux ta promesse Charlie… Sinon je serai obligé d'arrêter de travailler avec toi. J'ai choisi ma vie, je n'ai pas le droit de te l'imposer !

- Mais j'aime travailler avec toi, je te l'ai dit ! La plupart du temps…

- C'est justement ça qui me gêne Charlie ! C'est que même lorsque ça ne te va pas tu cèdes, pour moi… Et ça je ne le veux plus.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais… Ta promesse Charlie…

Il comprit qu'il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de céder. D'ailleurs il n'avait pas vraiment envie de se défendre parce que cette promesse ne mettrait pas un terme à leur collaboration : elle la rendrait au contraire plus légère puisque Don ne se demanderait plus s'il n'empiétait pas sur ses autres centres d'intérêts.

- D'accord… Tu as ma promesse Don. Si l'une de tes enquêtes interfère avec ce sur quoi je suis en train de travailler, je te le dirai.

Don hocha la tête : il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à son cadet. Il se sentit mieux d'un seul coup. Il y avait longtemps déjà qu'il se reprochait d'accaparer le temps du mathématicien, d'être peut-être une entrave à l'expression de son génie. Avec cet engagement, il savait qu'il pourrait en toute tranquillité lui confier les dossiers qu'il accepterait. Même si une petite voix lui susurrait que Charlie risquait bien souvent de décider que ce sur quoi il travaillait n'était pas aussi important que l'enquête dans laquelle son frère souhaitait l'impliquer.

- Et la deuxième, reprit le blessé, c'est que tu vas arrêter de te sentir coupable de ce qui m'est arrivé.

Charlie se mordit la lèvre. Comment pouvait-il ne pas culpabiliser ? Quand il songeait au peu de temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour parvenir à la conclusion que les soi-disant cambrioleurs n'étaient en fait que des justiciers lancés sur les traces d'un cinquième homme, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait pu trouver cela avant que tout ne tourne au drame.

- Charlie… Si tu ne me promets pas… On ne pourra plus travailler ensemble…

Le mathématicien releva la tête, l'indignation peinte sur son visage :

- Et de quel droit tu déciderais ça ? interrogea-t-il.

- Du droit d'un chef d'équipe de ne pas conserver quelqu'un dont les analyses peuvent être faussées par un traumatisme majeur.

- Je ne suis pas traumatisé ! protesta-t-il.

- Non… Tu te sens juste coupable de quelque chose que tu ne pouvais pas empêcher. Tu as juste mis ta vie en danger dans une opération où tu n'avais pas ta place pour arrêter l'homme qui m'a poignardé.

- David était là ! Et aussi Nikki et Colby ! Je ne risquais rien ! argumenta-t-il.

- Mais ce n'était pas ta place et David le sait parfaitement !

Il lui sembla déceler dans la remarque une vague menace à l'égard du superviseur adjoint :

- Ne t'en prends pas à lui ! Il m'a laissé faire parce qu'il savait que j'en avais besoin.

- Et pourquoi en avais-tu besoin ?

- Je devais voir en face l'homme qui avait failli tuer mon frère !

- Pourquoi ?

- Mais…

- Tu voulais le voir parce que tu pensais que tu étais responsable de mon état. Tu avais besoin de participer à son arrestation comme pour expier un crime imaginaire ! Je sais pourquoi David t'a permis cette folie. Mais je ne peux pas permettre qu'elle se reproduise.

- Il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'elle se reproduise.

- Si ! Tant que tu n'auras pas admis que rien de ce que tu aurais pu faire n'aurait empêché cet incident, tu risques de te laisser aller à d'autres imprudences du genre.

- Un incident…, s'étrangla Charlie, abasourdi que Don résume l'épouvantable catastrophe qu'il avait vécue par ce mot tellement anodin.

- Charlie… Tu dois bien comprendre qu'un agent fédéral risque sa vie dans l'exercice de ses fonctions…

- J'en suis parfaitement conscient ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton un peu aigre.

Décidément, son frère le prendrait toujours pour un gosse immature !

- Non ! Ce que je veux dire c'est que pour nous, tant qu'il n'y a pas mort d'homme, tant que l'on se remet, on classe ça dans les incidents de parcours… Pas plus. Sinon on ne pourrait plus se lever le matin pour aller au boulot.

Il regarda gravement son frère. Tous les calculs qu'ils avaient faits à son sujet depuis des années l'avaient préparé, ou du moins le croyait-il, à la probabilité d'une blessure, voire pire, mais il n'avait jamais abordé l'angle émotionnel des choses, la peur qui devait être une compagne toujours prête à les étreindre, l'angoisse, la colère, le chagrin… Tant d'émotions négatives à tenir à l'écart pour pouvoir donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes.

La gorge nouée, il hocha simplement la tête pour faire comprendre qu'il acceptait la leçon et ne l'oublierait pas.

Satisfait, Don n'avait cependant toujours pas reçu ce qu'il attendait :

- J'attends toujours ta promesse frangin…

Charlie le regarda de nouveau, un peu perdu… Puis il se souvint : ne pas se sentir coupable… Mais comment serait-ce jamais possible ?

- Don…

- Charlie… J'ai besoin de me dire que je n'ai pas bousillé la vie de mon petit frère, tu comprends !

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Charlie comprit que la douleur de Don était autant psychologique que physique. L'idée même que son cadet puisse souffrir de ce qui lui était arrivé, se reprocher les événements et s'accuser de ne les avoir pas empêchés le hanterait longtemps. Et il n'avait certes pas besoin de ça dans sa vie déjà bien fournie en regrets de toutes sortes.

- Tu n'as rien bousillé Don… Au contraire. Tu as toujours été là pour moi et je n'aurais pu rêver meilleur frère que toi.

Il lui sembla voir briller des larmes dans les yeux de son frère…

- Arrête… Avec tout ce que j'ai pu te dire quand nous étions au lycée…

- Mais tu as toujours pris soin de moi, même à cette époque… J'ai toujours pu compter sur toi pour me protéger.

- Je suis ton grand frère, c'est mon taf…

- Et moi… Je suis censé faire quoi ?

- Juste m'admirer et m'idolâtrer… Tu peux aussi me faire mes lessives, mon ménage et ma cuisine, à titre de corvées d'un vassal envers son suzerain.

- Rien que ça ?

Ils rirent ensemble avant que Don poursuive :

- Et bien… je pourrai réfléchir à d'autres hommages… mais…, soudain le rire fit place de nouveau au sérieux, d'abord je veux ta promesse.

Charlie se mordit les lèvres : décidément Don n'en démordrait pas. Mais comment lui promettre quelque chose qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir tenir ?

En regardant les traits de plus en plus tirés de son frère, il se rendait compte que cette conversation n'avait déjà que trop duré : Don avait besoin de repos, il avait mal et il s'épuisait.

- D'accord. Je te promets que je vais essayer de ne plus me sentir coupable.

- C'est tout ?

- C'est tout ce que je peux te promettre pour le moment Don… Ne m'en demande pas plus.

Don hocha la tête : il comprenait que, fidèle à sa probité naturelle, Charlie ne souhaitait pas lui mentir. Il ne pouvait pas, dans l'état actuel des choses, se départir de son sentiment de responsabilité. Alors il devait se contenter de cette promesse, parce qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de plus. Mais il prit l'engagement de faire en sorte, dès qu'il serait sorti, de lui extirper jusqu'à la dernière parcelle de cette absurde sensation.

- Bon… alors je m'en contenterai… pour le moment.

Il se laissa aller contre ses oreillers et ferma les yeux. Le croyant endormi, Charlie se releva doucement. La main de son frère se referma alors de nouveau sur son poignet tandis que, sans soulever les paupières il disait :

- Charlie…

- Oui Don…

- Je t'aime petit frère…

Un sanglot monta à la gorge de Charlie tandis qu'il balbutiait à son tour :

- Je t'aime aussi Donnie…

Le grognement indistinct au surnom ramena un sourire sur les lèvres du mathématicien qui, se sentant soudain plein d'audace, se pencha sur son frère et déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Profites-en…, murmura Don d'une voix presqu'imperceptible. J'aurais ma revanche.

- C'est ça… Quand tu veux frangin…

Il s'aperçut alors que son aîné s'était endormi paisiblement et il quitta la chambre après un dernier regard sur lui.

Ils avaient failli se perdre et, en passant le seuil, il se fit la promesse que désormais, il ne laisserait plus rien ni personne risquer de les séparer, pas même les mathématiques.

**FIN**


End file.
